Again I Go Unnoticed
by The Mysterious Rhea
Summary: "Sometimes, I just want to be noticed by those around me." / "Really? Well guess what, I noticed you the moment we met, and honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off of you after that." TakaKuro
1. So Quiet

**A/N:** I'm surprisingly happy with this chapter, anyways enjoy!

**Warnings:** _Mentions of mental illnesses and self-destructive behavior. Strong language is present in this book. Canon-divergence(ish?). Kuroko/Takao. More warnings will be added as the story progresses._

**Summary: **"Sometimes, I just want to be noticed by those around me."

"Really? Well guess what, I noticed you the moment we met, and honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off of you after that."

_"Thinking"_

_'Texting'_

'Calls'

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter One: So Quiet**

* * *

_"The silence allows my demons to roam free._

_My thoughts and emotions consume me._

_It's so quiet I can't take it anymore._

_The silence is something I can't ignore."_

* * *

After Seirin's match with Shutoku, Kuroko found himself aimlessly walking around a park. Seirin's celebrations had already ended with everyone at home. Kuroko didn't want to go home, if he could even call it that. His home was always empty, his parents were _never_ home, and they were always occupied with work.

Houses were usually meant to be filled with warmth and laughter, but Kuroko's house was cold and quiet.

_"Hmn, it's fitting… I guess,"_ he mused, _"I'm supposedly a ghost, right? It makes sense that my house is devoid of life."_

His thoughts then shifted onto the topic of himself. It wasn't widely known, but Kuroko, _hated_ himself. He absolutely hated that he had no presence, he hated how no one spared him a glance, he hated that he couldn't express his emotions. You would think he would be used to this since things have always been like this, but he isn't and he doubts he could.

Kuroko took out his phone and earphones and played some random song from a playlist Kagami showed him to distract himself. A soft melody started playing, and Kuroko started walking towards a park bench. He lazily kicked some rocks and decided to lose himself to his thoughts again.

Kuroko didn't know why he had such a low presence, and he's tried many times before to stand out. It didn't work, and all attempts to stand out failed.

He sat on the bench and grew frustrated. He has _blue_ _hair_ for fuck's sake, that isn't a common hair color.

Even in basketball he doesn't stand out. Technically, he _is_ a part of the Generation of Miracles, but even then, he's the rumored 'Phantom Sixth Man'.

Phantom, there's the word that Kuroko resents the most.

His eyes started to water as a new song starts playing. He's just so _frustrated_ with everything. Sure, being a phantom is great since he's a passing specialist, but Takao was able to see him, and Kuroko was useless during the game. What the hell is Kuroko supposed to do when his only weapon and advantage in basketball is proved to be _useless_?

By now his tears are running freely down his face. He didn't say anything during the game, but Takao's ability to shut him down scared Kuroko.

_"What if the team comes to the conclusion that I'm useless?"_ Suddenly, it starts to rain covering Kuroko's tears. He doesn't move and allowed himself to get soaked by the rain.

_"What if Kagami doesn't want to be my light anymore,"_ he closes his eyes, _"it wouldn't matter, he's already a great basketball player. He doesn't need me to support him."_

Kuroko just sat there on the bench with the rain drenching his body, and just cries his heart out. All the pain, stress, and frustrations finally got to him. He bottled up his emotions, and it became too much for him to handle, he snapped.

He's just so hurt and confused, and he doesn't know what to do anymore.

He felt the rain suddenly stop, and he opened his eyes. He saw a clear umbrella covering him and turned his body to look at the owner.

He saw Takao, dressed in sweats, holding the umbrella with his left hand and the other in his pocket.

"Hey," Takao said sounding a bit uncomfortable and out of his element. Kuroko shivered now feeling the chill from being soaked.

"Hey," Kuroko replied.

Takao shifted so that the umbrella is in his right hand.

"Why are you out so late and in the rain?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" Kuroko asked, and seeing Takao's nod he continued, "Well, I've bottled up all my feelings and it came to bite me in the ass. Now I'm crying in the rain at twelve in the morning. I'm probably going to get a cold too, so I'll have to skip practice for a few days. Coach is going to be furious with me and will double my training. What are _you_ doing out here Takao-san?"

Takao is left speechless; he thought Kuroko didn't talk this much. "I decided to go for a walk, I'm still bugged about our loss and I wanted fresh air."

Kuroko hummed in response. No one said anything for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Uhm, well if you want, you could rant to me, and I could rant to you," Takao offered, breaking the silence. He didn't know Kuroko very well, but from what he had heard from Midorima, he knew the boy was kind. He was kind of curious about him as well and he found that seeing him crying in the rain at night didn't sit well with him.

"We can, but let's move to a different location. Maybe my house? If you're comfortable going to a stranger's house, we can talk there. I really need to change my clothes," Kuroko suggested after thinking over it for a moment.

Takao smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Takao honestly did not expect to be comforting Kuroko at twelve in the morning. He was peacefully walking around the park and saw Kuroko just sitting there, and originally, he was just going to ignore him. He acted on impulse and approached the blue haired teen, and now they're standing inside of Kuroko's house.

"Uhm, I'm going to go get a dry set of clothes on, make yourself at home Takao-san," Kuroko said while rubbing the back of his neck. Takao nodded and put his umbrella off to the side to dry while Kuroko went upstairs.

Takao hesitantly headed towards the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Looking around the room, he noticed that Kuroko's living room was plain and lacked any personal touch. Takao couldn't explain it, but there were no family pictures, decorations, or anything really. There was only furniture.

Takao felt as if this place wasn't a home and that fact bugged him more than it should have.

He heard shuffling from the direction of the stairs and turned his head. He saw Kuroko in some sleep wear coming down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll prepare some snacks," he told Takao. A few seconds later he came back with some crackers and water. It was extremely awkward between the two. It finally sunk in that they were strangers and that they didn't really know each other.

Kuroko wanted to smack himself because everyone knew to not invite strangers into their house during late hours.

Takao couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and decided to start the conversation.

"So, are you going to tell me the reason why you were sitting in the rain at 12 in the morning?"

"Well, I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about? I could tell you were crying."

Kuroko sipped his water before answering, "Long story short, I'm just sick of everything, I guess. I hate my current skills in basketball, and now that you shut down my _only_ advantage I had in basketball, I'm probably going to be kicked off the team."

Takao nodded, understanding where the other teen came from.

"Kuroko-san, I highly doubt your team will do that to you. I hate to admit it, but you are a formidable opponent. I had quite the hard time playing against you. Besides, your skills are unique and amazing, don't put yourself down."

When Takao finished, he smiled at Kuroko to try and cheer him up.

"I guess you're right. What about you Takao-san? What's wrong?" asked the blue haired teen.

"Hah, I'd never thought I'd be venting to you, it's funny actually. Anyway, I guess I'm a bit frustrated too. After we lost, I guess I feel like it was my fault? I don't know, it's just one of those times where you're sad for no reason, I guess."

"I completely understand, well I don't know if I can be of any help, but I can try to cheer you up? I'm not very good at it though."

Takao grinned. "It's okay Kuroko-san, talking with you is pretty fun. We should just stop thinking about it. Maybe we could get to know each other?" He surprised himself when he asked this question, but Takao had a feeling that he wouldn't regret this.

"That's sounds like a great idea Takao."

They spent the rest of the night talking, and when Takao left, they exchanged numbers. Kuroko's chest felt a little lighter and Takao couldn't stop smiling. It was obvious to both that spending time with each other really helped to improve their moods.

* * *

Kuroko and Takao have been talking a lot recently and formed some kind of friendship. They both decided to hang out, after realizing that they liked being in each other's presence. Takao was always amused whenever he thought about their friendship. They are an unlikely pair, but they also get along. It was weird, in a good way.

It was a Saturday, and Takao stood at Kuroko's door dressed in jeans and a plain shirt. He pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for his friend to answer the door. When Kuroko finally did come out, he smiled. Kuroko was wearing a plain, white shirt with jeans and a oversized blue jacket on top. He looked really nice.

"You look great! You ready Kuroko?"

Kuroko smiled lightly. "Thank you, and you look good too. Yes I am ready."

They went out to eat lunch at a pizzeria. Kuroko genuinely enjoyed eating lunch with Takao. He'd gotten to order vanilla milkshakes as well so that was another plus. Takao kept the conversation going and made sure that Kuroko was comfortable. Kuroko allowed Takao to rant sometimes too and he would listen because he knew his friend enjoyed talking.

Once he got excited about things he just wouldn't stop talking. Kuroko wasn't mad about it though because he understands his friend is very passionate about things he liked

Their lunch was pleasant, and they headed on to their next destination. They walked around not really knowing where they wanted to go. The pair would walk into shops lining the streets and buy small trinkets or things they needed.

"We could stop at one more place before I'm due to go home," Takao said after exiting the fifth shop they went into. "Any suggestions?'

Kuroko hummed and looked around before his eyes landed on a building.

"How about the arcade?"

They both agreed on going to an arcade, and it was there that Takao learned that Kuroko absolutely sucked at playing games. They tried playing a racing game together, and Kuroko came in last because he constantly went the opposite way.

He laughed, while Kuroko pouted.

"It's not funny Takao-kun."

Takao wiped tears from his eyes before replying, "Yes it is Kuroko, you were going _backwards_. I don't know how, but you did." He looked at Kuroko again, and Takao burst into laughter once more. He was clutching at his sides and could barely stand straight.

"Takao-kun is mean, and I am never hanging out with him again," Kuroko said before trying to run away, but Takao grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't forget I can see you Kuroko, your misdirection doesn't work on me," Takao said while pointing to his eyes. The Seirin player could see the mischief in the other's eyes and couldn't stop a smile from forming on his usually blank face.

He really liked this.

He liked hanging out with Takao and having fun.

Takao started to crack some jokes and Kuroko started laughing. They were stupid jokes, but that's what made them so funny. They made their way to their next game, and Takao ended up tripping on the way. Kuroko snickered while Takao sent him a glare.

Kuroko was happy and things weren't so quiet anymore with Takao in his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, before some of you go "Another story? You don't even update the other two stories." Ah well, I'm currently writing out all the chapters for each story (I also just want to write Kuroko/Takao okay). I've been frustrated with both stories lately, and I just can't bring myself to upload chapters that I feel aren't good enough. I've had no time to really write, it's been a crazy few months. I had to deal with school, and sadly there has been a lot of deaths in my family. The Scars of the Past is going to have it's 1 year anniversary soon, and I find it sad that there's only a few chapters. Don't worry though, I am definitely going to finish these stories, it may take long though, oops. Thankfully, it's summer and I am going to be working hard and trying to get chapters out :)

MARCH 21, 2020 - Some changes were made, things were added, and I hope i managed to correct my mistakes.

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	2. Exhale

**A/N:** Un-edited. I'm surprisingly happy with this chapter, anyways enjoy!

**Warnings:** _Mentions of mental illnesses and self-destructive behavior. Strong language is present in this book. Canon-divergence(ish?). Kuroko/Takao. More warnings will be added as the story progresses._

**Summary: **"Sometimes, I just want to be noticed by those around me."

"Really? Well guess what, I noticed you the moment we met, and honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off of you after that."

_"Thinking"_

_'Texting'_

'Calls'

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter Two: Exhale**

* * *

"_Long forgotten memories buried deep,_

_come back, and make my heart weep._

_No matter how hard I try they won't go away._

_They bring pain, making it hard to go on each day."_

* * *

It was the day before Seirin's match against Touou, the students' spirits were high since their team made it to the finals, but the basketball team themselves were nervous about the upcoming match.

Kagami Taiga drowsily walked into his classroom and sat down at his seat. He couldn't get any sleep at all. He would be facing another Miracle tomorrow, and if Aomine was stronger than Kise and Midorima, Kagami was guaranteed to have fun tomorrow.

Kagami was now wide awake at the idea of facing a strong opponent. He turned around to ask his partner questions, but was confused to see an empty seat behind him.

"Kuroko," Kagami called out as he scratched his head in confusion, "Kuroko are you using misdirection on me?"

Looking around the classroom he saw no head of blue hair anywhere. Kagami took out his phone and dialed Kuroko's number. It immediately went to voicemail and Kagami grew concerned.

He searched the campus for his seniors and found Hyuga Junpei. "Captain," he called out. Hyuga turned his attention to Kagami. "Kagami? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kuroko, and I was wondering if you or any of the others knew where he was," Kagami told his captain. Hyuga shrugged, "I haven't seen him, check the other first years."

"Alright, thank you Captain," Kagami replied before running off.

He went to the other first year classes and found Furihata sitting at his desk.

Kagami leaned against in the door and called out, "Furi!"

Said boy looked at Kagami and walked over to him. Kagami walked out into the hallway, and Furihata followed.

"Yes Kagami," Furihata said once they stopped near the window.

"Have you seen Kuroko or heard from him?"

Furihata shook his head, "Nope, the last time I saw Kuroko was practice yesterday."

Kagami sighed, his worries grew. "Thanks Furi, sorry for bothering you."

Furihata smiled, and with a last goodbye he went into his classroom leaving Kagami to wonder about the whereabouts of his shadow.

Kagami knew that Kuroko would tell one of their team members if he would be missing school. He thought that it was strange that Kuroko didn't tell anyone he'd be missing school.

Kagami walked back to his classroom and pulled out his phone once more. He reluctantly sent a text message to a certain someone at Kaijo.

* * *

Kise was surprised when Kagami texted him. He never would have thought that the ace of Seirin would text him. At first he told Kagami not to worry and that Kuroko was probably just sick, but after Kuroko didn't respond to his text messages Kise grew worried too.

During lunch Kise left the school telling everyone he had a shoot to attend. Being a model sure had its perks; he could leave the school at any time.

Instead of going to a shoot, Kise actually went to Kuroko's house.

He was delighted that he'd get to go see his Kurokocchi, and was excited at the thought that he'd maybe be able to take care of him.

Kise was really grateful that Kuroko helped him love basketball again. He felt indebted to him. He finally reached Kuroko's house and smiled.

He knocked and waited for a few minutes.

No one answered the door and Kise had a bad feeling in his stomach.

He took out his phone and texted the only people he knew he could trust to help find the small teen.

* * *

Takao and Midorima were spending their lunch together in their classroom. Takao was cheerfully telling Midorima of his new practice regimen when Midorima's phone went off, signaling a text.

Midorima checked it and concern formed on his face. Takao, who noticed Midorima's concern stopped talking.

"What's wrong Shin-chan?" asked Takao.

Wordlessly, Midorima showed Takao the message and his eyes grew in shock.

**FR: KISE | 12:29 PM**

_Kurokocchi is missing, he didn't come to school and did not inform anyone he would be missing school today._

_ Kagamicchi messaged me really worried and so I went to check his house, he's not home._

Takao promptly stood up and left Midorima alone in their classroom. Midorima was confused at Takao's strange behavior, but shook it off before going to help find the blue haired teen.

His phone went off once more and he checked his messages to see that Akashi had created a group chat with everyone.

**FR: AKASHI | 12:36 PM**

_Since Atsushi and I are not in Tokyo, we sadly can't help search. _

_I'll have some men look out for him. Find Tetsuya and make sure he's safe._

Midorima quickly sent a reply and went off to go find his friend.

**FR: MIDORIMA | 12:37 PM**

_Okay._

* * *

Takao searched everywhere for Kuroko. He went to Kuroko's house just to double check and saw that Kuroko wasn't there. He wandered around for a bit before he found himself at the park where he saw Kuroko sitting in the rain.

A foreign feeling entered his chest as he ran to the bench from that night.

Upon seeing Kuroko at the bench he left out a relieved sigh. "Kuroko!"

Kuroko turned to him in shock. "Takao-kun? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Takao scoffed, "What about you? You worried everyone!"

Kuroko's head fell, "Sorry."

Takao's face softened at this, something was pulling at his heartstrings, and he _hated_ how helpless Kuroko looked.

He took out his phone and texted Midorima.

**FR: TAKAO | 12:52 PM**

_I found Kuroko, call off the search._

He could tell something was bothering Kuroko and took a seat next to him. "What's wrong Kuroko?"

Kuroko sighed, "I'm nervous to be on the same court as Aomine-kun again." He shifted in his seat and looked at Takao.

"You can tell me all about it, I'm here for you Tet-chan," Takao said, but he covered his mouth after realizing what he said. "I'm sorry Kuroko, that nickname just slipped out and I didn't even ask you if you were okay with it. Oh my god I stepped over a boundary-"

Kuroko cut off Takao's babbling, "It's okay Takao-kun, I actually like the nickname."

Kuroko smiled at him. "No, no, you have to call me Kazunari or Kazu now," Takao said while returning Kuroko's smile.

A thought then entered Kuroko's mind that caused him to be a bit flustered. _"Kazunari has a nice smile."_

"O-okay then Kazunari-kun," Kuroko shifted his body so that he was faced in Takao's direction, "You may not know this, but even if I was on the same team as the Miracles, they hurt me too."

Kuroko rubbed his eyes, and Takao noticed how tired he looked. "They all left me behind when I struggled. When all of their skills grew, I was left in the dust, futilely trying to catch up. They all left me, but the one who hurt me the most was Aomine-kun."

Takao noticed the bitterness in Kuroko's words as he spoke, and his anger towards the Miracles grew. They hurt so many and didn't care that they did. Takao was disgusted.

"When Aomine-kun grew bored of basketball, he stopped showing up to practice. I was angry at him and confronted him. I asked him why, and he replied 'Because no one's strong enough to beat me. What's the point if they all give up? So I simply decided to not try anymore. It's boring and not fun anymore' His words shocked me to the core, and the dead look in his eyes made me realize that the Aomine-kun I once knew, was gone."

Kuroko's eyes started to water as he continued his story. "The next day we had a game. We were winning, but only by a few points. I was subbed in to change the flow of the game to our favor. I used one of my special passes and passed to Aomine-kun."

Now Kuroko's tears were spilling and he had to stop for a moment to regain his composure. Reliving those memories brought back all the pain he felt back then. All the suppressed emotions burst. Takao quietly waited for his friend to let out all his emotions.

After a few minutes Kuroko continued. "I was feeling a bit off that day, and my pass wasn't as great as it usually is. The ball almost got stolen but Aomine-kun was able to make a shot before it did. I was relieved that he made it in and I went over for a fist bump. Aomine-kun only looked at me with anger in his eyes."

Kuroko fully turned his body to Takao and sobbed. Takao quickly pulled his friend in for a hug. Gut-wrenching sobs tore through his body, he was so _scared_. He knew he had to face his ex-best friend one day, but he wasn't ready to face him just yet.

Takao felt bad for Kuroko. Everyone thought that _they_ were hurt badly by the Miracles, but the one who was hurt the most was Kuroko.

After ten minutes of crying, Kuroko finally calmed down enough to finish telling his story.

"He told me 'God Kuroko, I can't even remember how to receive your passes anymore. Were they always this bad?' He turned around and started jogging away to defend, but then he turned around and said the most hurtful thing ever. 'I don't even know why you try anymore. We don't need you anymore, _I _don't need you anymore. You should just quit, we're fine without you.' I stopped talking to any of them after this match."

Takao was fuming by the end of the story. "That bastard! How dare he say those words! Tet-chan, you know those words aren't true right? Aomine is just an arrogant asshole."

Kuroko quietly laughed, "I know Kazunari-kun. I just don't want to face him tomorrow."

Takao jumped up from the bench surprising Kuroko. "I know you'll do great! Now let's go practice, we need you prepared for tomorrow!"

Kuroko smiled but remembered something, "Kazunari-kun, don't you have school though?"

Takao expression became sad, "Ah shit, it's fine Tet-chan! We can practice after school!"

"Kazunari-kun, you have practice with your team."

"Oh, you're right. Man, I wanted to spend time with you today."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed!

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	3. I Feel Like I Might Break

**A/N:** Un-edited. I'm surprisingly happy with this chapter :)

**Warnings:** _Mentions of mental illnesses and self-destructive behavior. Strong language is present in this book. Canon-divergence(ish?). Kuroko/Takao. More warnings will be added as the story progresses._

**Summary: **"Sometimes, I just want to be noticed by those around me."

"Really? Well guess what, I noticed you the moment we met, and honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off of you after that."

_"Thinking" _

_'Texting'_

'Calls'

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter Three: I Feel Like I Might Break**

* * *

"_I act tough to pretend I'm okay._

_I smile to hide that I'm in pain._

_I hide behind a mask all day._

_I fear that my mask will one day break."_

* * *

When Takao went back to school, he slipped into his classroom unnoticed by all except Midorima. He ignored the questioning look his partner shot him, and became immersed in his thoughts. He drowned out his teacher, his friend, everything.

Seeing Kuroko so broken, so _sad_, broke his heart. Takao feels so drained, and he can't find it in himself to do anything.

Honestly, he feels like a shitty friend. He's supposed to be there for Kuroko, but he can't even tell when something is bothering him.

Takao wants to laugh, what a great friend he is.

Something akin to anger and resentment bubbles in his chest. He feels his heartbeat quicken and his palms get sweaty. God, he just wants to help Kuroko, but how can he when he's powerless? What can he do? Tell Kuroko everything is going to be alright? Like that will do anything, obviously Takao can't do anything.

It's getting harder to breathe, and his head hurts. Inhale. Exhale. _Breathe_. Inhale. Exh-

He snapped out of thoughts when he feels Midorima put a hand on his shoulder.

He turns to his partner only to see him point to his teacher who has a worried look on her face. "Takao-kun, are you okay? You look a bit pale," his teacher questions.

Takao nods, "I just have a slight headache Sensei. I'm fine."

Midorima sends him a pointed glare and Takao ignores him once again. He's about to zone out again when Midorima slips a paper onto his desk. Surprised, he looks over to his partner, who is looking everywhere but at him. He opened the paper to find a message written.

_We're going to talk about your strange behavior later. You've been acting like this since the incident with Kuroko._

Midorima's words made his gut twist; he doesn't want to talk about it. Still, it's nice to know that his friend cares, even if he's a tsundere. He's not looking forward to later.

He writes a message on the paper and gives it back to Midorima.

_Shin-chan is worried? AWH! I always knew you liked and cared about me!_

After he read it, he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it at Takao. This did not go unnoticed by their teacher, and she shot a glare at the two boys. Their classmates all snickered at the two, and Takao couldn't hold in his laughter when he saw Midorima turn red. Messing with him is really fun.

"Sorry, Sensei," Midorima muttered while glaring at Takao, but he couldn't help but to worry for the other. Usually, Takao is bright, obnoxious, and always happy, but now he just looks so sad and defeated. It bothers Midorima because he only knows Takao as an optimistic person, and seeing this other side of him is an eye opener.

Maybe this is the real Takao, and Midorima only knew the 'fake' one.

* * *

Classes for the day were finally over, and it was now time for club activities. Midorima and Takao made their way to Shutoku's gym, and Takao was dreading practice. Every single step was a step closer to an awkward confrontation. Takao knew he could probably avoid the shooting guard, but his partner is very persistent.

When they reached the gym, they greeted their teammates and headed to the changing rooms. The silence was killing the point guard, and he couldn't stop himself from squirming.

Midorima set down his lucky item, a stuffed monkey, down on the bench and turned to Takao. He walked closer to him, and Takao cursed the very big height difference between the two.

"What happened when you found Kuroko?"

Takao gulped, he knew Midorima wouldn't accept 'nothing' as an answer and he hoped his answer would satisfy him.

"I found him at a park, I told him everyone was worried about him," Takao stated, and Midorima was unreadable, which bothered Takao.

"Hmn, when did you get close to Kuroko? When you heard he was missing, you dashed out of the classroom," observed the shooting guard as he started changing, with Takao following suit.

"We're not close," an obvious lie, but what Midorima doesn't know won't hurt him. "We're just acquaintances with a mutual friend." Takao pulled off his uniform shirt and pointed to Midorima. "We only talked a bit because of you, Shin-chan."

Midorima started tying his shoes, and Takao finished changing his clothes. He sat down next to his partner and sighed.

"Well, you've been acting all sad and stuff since you came back," commented Midorima nonchalantly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

Takao saw the opportunity to tease his friend, but he didn't comment and just watched as he taped his fingers.

"Honestly," he hesitantly began, "I'm just too tired to make jokes and do the usual things I do." It was half true, but Takao didn't need to let his friend know about his thoughts right now. Takao's just scared that Midorima will think less of him for being so weak. He struggles enough as things are, he _barely _has Midorima's respect, and he doesn't want to lose it.

He just doesn't want to be pitied; he's had enough of that in middle school.

The green haired teen went silent, his face not giving away what he was thinking. It unnerved Takao, he hoped that Midorima bought it, and just let it drop. He honestly hated this anxious feeling, he feels like he's hiding some big secret from his parents.

Takao was about to make a joke to try and lighten the mood, but was interrupted by someone who barged into the changing room.

"First years, hurry up it's time for practice start," their captain, Otsubo ordered.

Takao quickly followed their captain into the gym, with Midorima trailing behind. They walked over to the rest of their teammates with Otsubo standing next to their coach. When everyone settled the coach cleared his throat before briefing them.

"Today we start training for the Winter Cup. We may not have made it to the Inter High, but that's okay, we'll win the Winter Cup for sure," the coach's words lit a fire in everyone, they all enthusiastically agreed. "Now after stretching I want you guys to run drills, and then after we'll have a match, understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, Coach." was heard, and with that everyone started practice.

Takao started stretching, and he zoned out. When he finished, he started doing some shooting drills away from where the rest of the team was. He just wanted to be alone right now.

He dribbled the ball in his hands, got into shooting form, and released the ball. He smiled when the ball went in with a _swoosh_.

He picked up another ball an repeated the process, a few times more. He missed only one shot out of the seven he did, and was satisfied with his performance. He then dribbled the ball to the right side of the court and got ready to shoot once more, but the ball was snatched out of his hands surprising him.

He turned around to see Miyaji dribbling the ball with a grin on his face. Takao's expression turned smug, and he quickly got into a defensive stance not letting Miyaji get past him easily.

The small forward smirked and tried to drive past Takao, but with his Hawk Eye, Takao was able to steal the ball from Miyaji. He ran towards the net and got ready to shoot, but before he could, he dropped to the ground startling Miyaji and Otsubo who was near the two.

Black spots danced across his vision, and when he finally regained his eye sight, he saw Miyaji, Otsubo, and Midorima standing over him.

"Are you okay, Takao?" Miyaji asks worriedly, and he helps Takao sit up and puts a hand on his head. Takao nods, but no one believes him.

"Takao, you look really pale," pointed out Otsubo, he waved their coach over.

"Plus, you're heating up," Miyaji chimed in, and Takao groaned. There's no convincing them that he's fine now.

"There's no lying now, we know you're not feeling well," Midorima chided as their coach approached the four teens.

"What's wrong?" the coach addressed Otsubo, not looking amused at all.

"Takao's sick, sir. He was practicing with Miyaji when he suddenly fell," Otsubo reported to the coach. The coach took his chin between his thumb and index finger, looking thoughtful.

"Takao, you are dismissed from practice for today and tomorrow. Go rest up, and don't even think of stepping near the gym or I'll kick you off the team. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Takao replied as Miyaji helped him stand up.

He begrudgingly made his way back to the changing room, and grabbed all his things. After a quick goodbye to his team and a response of 'get better Takao' he left Shutoku's gym.

With nothing else to do, Takao decided to head to Kuroko's house, and sent a text to his friend.

**FR: TAKAO | 4:32 PM**

_My coach sent me home early today._

_I'm coming over to ur house :)_

* * *

When he arrived at Kuroko's house, he saw Kuroko waiting for him at the front of the house. "Tet-chan!" he called out, and he ran over to Kuroko.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a frown on his friend's face.

"Tet-chan, what's wrong?" he was really concerned, especially after what happened earlier today. Kuroko ignored Takao, and walked into his house.

The point guard was confused at Kuroko's silence, but he followed him into the house in silence. He didn't want to make Kuroko mad at all, a mad Kuroko was a scary one.

After removing his shoes and setting his bag down on the couch, he followed the blue haired teen into the kitchen, and sat down on a stool. "Kazunari-kun, why did your coach tell you to go home? You didn't do something so you could see me, right?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the other while preparing some food for them.

"No," Takao said, feeling like a little kid being scolded.

Kuroko brought over some fruits and green tea, and sat on the stool. He pushed the tray towards Takao, and gave him his tea. "Eat," the smaller boy commanded.

Takao shook his head, "I'm good Tet-chan, I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit, you look so pale and fatigued," Kuroko said before sipping his tea, "Oh, that's why you got sent home, huh? Kazunari-kun, you're an idiot."

"You're right Tet-chan, I may or may not have skipped lunch and fainted during practice?"

"You need to take care of yourself, Kazunari-kun," chided the blue haired teen as he shoved a grape into Takao's mouth, surprising his friend.

"Eat Kazunari, or I'm going to continue feeding you like a baby."

Takao shivered when he heard Kuroko use no honorifics, he knew that usually meant that Kuroko was mad. He reluctantly picked up slices of an orange and ate them all under Kuroko's watchful eyes.

Takao has to admit, it was weird that someone was taking care of him. He wasn't used to people caring about his well being. People usually thought he was fine because he was always joking around and acting so cheerful. Another part of his mind deep down knew that he was purposely acting that way. Takao acted like that because he didn't want people to worry about him or feel bad for him.

"Kazunari-kun, I just want you to know that if you ever need someone, I'm here," Kuroko had broken the silence, and met Takao's gaze.

Takao saw sadness and determination in his eyes and couldn't hold back a smile. "I know I said this earlier today, but I will say it again to make sure you know. I'm here for you too, Tet-chan."

He then felt bad remembering that Kuroko wasn't really in the mood today either. He ended up finishing the tray of fruit and realized that he felt better after. The smaller of the two noticed and softly smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They both got up, and Kuroko was about to take all of their dirty dishes but Takao stopped him and insisted that he do it. Knowing that the point guard wouldn't back down, Kuroko just sighed and went to the living room to find a movie that the two could watch.

"Hey Kazunari-kun, do you want to stay over?" Kuroko asked when said boy walked into the living room. He plopped himself on the couch and answered, "Yes! Let me text my mom and tell her I'm staying for the night.

He took out his phone and messaged him mom, and a thought popped into his mind,

"Hey Tet-chan, I don't have extra clothes for tomorrow."

Kuroko was still looking through all his DVDs and absentmindedly responded to him, "That's fine, I'm sure you can find something to wear from my closet." He finally found the DVD he was looking for and smiled triumphantly. "Aha! There it is," Kuroko said excitedly as he put the DVD into the DVD player.

Afterwards, he went to sit next to Takao on the couch and grabbed the remote. "What movie are we watching?" inquired the point guard as the movie started.

"We're going to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_."

"Really? I didn't know you were into this type of stuff, Tet-chan." Obvious confusion was laced in his voice.

"I like some musicals; I guess I kinda relate to the Phantom and that's why I like it so much." Kuroko shifted in his seat, he's spilled his heart out to Takao already, but talking about his insecurities made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Still, after one reassuring smile from Takao, all his worries went away, and he continued his explanation.

"I was literally called the 'Phantom Sixth Man' in middle school. The Phantom was all alone, till he met someone and grew close to them. He helps them achieve their goals and accomplish their dreams, until one day, the person changed after achieving things, and suddenly the Phantom is all alone again."

Takao stayed quiet as his friend explained everything, and he could see Kuroko's point.

"The Phantom," Kuroko continues, "wears a mask to hide his true self, kind of like me where I wear an emotionless mask I guess. He finds happiness for a fleeting moment, and then in the end, he loses it."

"Wow," Takao breathed, he brushed a stray piece of hair from his face and continued, "if you put it that way, it totally makes sense."

Kuroko didn't answer, and Takao didn't get the chance to say anything because he was truly captivated by the show. Now that he knew that Kuroko somewhat relates to the story, he focuses on the movie to try and understand his friend's pain, and to maybe be able to shoulder his burden.

* * *

At a little past three fourths through the movie, Takao could tell that Kuroko was getting bored, and felt a little guilty. He was so concentrated on the show and didn't pay attention to Kuroko at all. He tried to concentrate on the movie again, but Kuroko nudged him lightly, and he turned to face the blue haired teen.

"Ne, Kazunari-kun, can I ask you something?"

Takao noticed that his friend sounded a bit unsure of himself, but didn't comment.

"Sure."

"You didn't answer me earlier, can you promise me that you'll take care of yourself now."

_Think of Me _was playing in the background, and Takao listened to the song for a bit to try and calm down. Kuroko didn't know just how hard it is going to be for Takao to fulfill his request.

"I don't… I don't know if I can promise you that Tet-chan. Some days, it's too hard to even try getting up and going through my day. It's hard to care about myself, so I don't know how I can take care of myself."

Kuroko sighed and turned off the TV wanting to let Takao know that he has his undivided attention. He was willing to hear Takao out, it's the least he could do for his dear friend.

"That's the thing with you. You care too much about others and care little about yourself. You're always giving and not receiving anything. Well, it's going to stop today."

Takao could see a fire within Kuroko's eyes and knew that Kuroko really cared about him, he was touched.

"Kazunari-kun, if you can't take care of yourself then I'll do it, and we start now."

Takao fiddled with one of the throw pillows on the couch, feeling a bit conflicted with this new predicament he's in. On one hand, he's ecstatic that Kuroko is one of the few people who never make fun of you for having problems. The smaller teen is an amazing friend with a big heart, and he's very grateful. However, being taken care of is a foreign concept to Takao. He usually does the caring, and not receiving the care.

Still, he was very happy that he met Kuroko, and maybe Midorima is right. Maybe sometimes, things are just meant to be, because Takao feels like he's right where he's supposed to be when he's by Kuroko's side, like it's fate.

He wonders if Kuroko feels that way too.

"Thanks Tet-chan, thank you for actually caring."

Kuroko just smiled. "There's no need to thank me Kazunari-kun, it's what friends do. I'm here to help you whenever you need support."

"Who knew that you were so cheesy?" Takao teased.

"You ruined the moment Kazunari-kun," Kuroko said as he ignite passed a pillow to Takao's face.

"Ow," the point guard complained as he rubbed his nose. "That hurt Tet-chan."

"It's your fault Kazunari-kun, I was trying to be nice and you ruined it."

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so i didn't even mean for the movie they watched to have a significant meaning, but Think of Me has been stuck in my head. The fact that the movie tied into how Kuroko feels was a big bonus to me. It's 4 am I should sleep, thanks for reading!

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	4. Are We Out of Time?

**A/N:** Mm, this chapter is kind of eh to me. I'm not fully just into writing now, but I'm sort of, kinda(ish?) I mean, I just need inspiration :* I might just rewrite it in the future (maybe)? I don't like how this chapter flows ;-;

**Warnings:** _Mentions of mental illnesses and self-destructive behavior. Strong language is present in this book. Canon-divergence(ish?). Kuroko/Takao. More warnings will be added as the story progresses._

**Summary: **"Sometimes, I just want to be noticed by those around me."

"Really? Well guess what, I noticed you the moment we met, and honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off of you after that."

_"Thinking"_

_'Texting'_

'Calls'

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter Four: Are We Out of Time?**

* * *

"_Running out of time._

_I'm not feeling so fine._

_Am I going to be alright?_

_I don't have the energy to run or fight."_

* * *

When Kuroko woke up, he found himself on the couch in his living room. He looked around the room trying to remember how he fell asleep in the living room, when he heard a groan. Startled, he sat up and searched for the source of the sound. Takao once again groaned from the other couch and rolled over causing him to fall.

_Thud_.

"Ow," whined Takao as he sat up from the floor. Kuroko had to distract himself so he wouldn't laugh at his friend and stood up. He stretched and after hearing his bones pop, he sighed in satisfaction. "Are you okay, Kazunari-kun?" the smaller teen asked his guest. "No, I have stiff neck," complained the point guard as he too stood up and stretched.

"Ah, well since we fell asleep after our discussion last night, I couldn't offer you a nicer place to rest. I'm sorry for being a bad host," Kuroko apologized as he cleaned up the living room. Takao grabbed a pillow and launched it at the other. "It's fine Tet-chan, we both were exhausted. I could've slept on the floor and I'd be fine." Kuroko snorted, and rearranged the pillows on the couch.

"Tet-chan what time do you need to be at your game today?"

Kuroko went over to a paper on the coffee table and picked it up. "It says the game is at ten," he said. Takao started making his way to the kitchen. "Ooh, okay, I can start making breakfast, Tet-chan go get ready. We can go together." Kuroko nodded and made his way up the stairs to get ready.

"Hmn, now what shall I make?" pondered Takao as he searched through the pantry. He moved aside a bunch of snacks and found what he was looking for. "Aha!" he said triumphantly as he grabbed the bag of pancake mix and read the directions on the backside of the box.

He grabbed all the necessary ingredients and started to mix the pancake batter. At some point he started humming a random song he heard on the radio. Cooking was fun for Takao, and he was happy that he got to cook a meal for Kuroko. He poured the batter in the pan and smiled. He knows that the blue haired teen will absolutely love his pancake, and possibly beg him to make him more. When one side was cooked, he expertly flipped the pancake, and did a dramatic pose and a little dance.

"I am a MASTER at cooking!"

A cough interrupted his moment and he turned to the source. At the entrance he saw Kuroko standing there in a plain white t-shirt and his Seirin High basketball uniform short. Kuroko dried his hair with his towel and slung it over his shoulder. "Kazunari-kun, I finished. I can take over now, go shower and get ready. I put aside some clothes for you to wear in the guest room."

Takao awkwardly laughed. "Alright Tet-chan, thanks for the clothes." He left when Kuroko went over to the stove and started watching the pancakes. He went to the guest room and found a set of clothes and a towel neatly on the bed. "Tet-chan is a great host, I have no idea what he is talking about," Takao muttered to himself, before heading to the shower. If he's being honest, staying with Kuroko is really fun, he's sort of like his best friend. Kuroko is such an amazing friend; he's very thoughtful and caring. He also carries a lot of burden though, just like Takao. Can he help Kuroko? Can he lessen the pressure on his shoulders? Can he chase away his demons? Takao doesn't know, but he's going to try. He's going to do his best to, because Kuroko deserves it, he deserves to be happy.

When he gets out and changes, he heads to the kitchen with the towel around his head. He sees Kuroko waiting for him, and he smiles. "Tet-chan, you didn't have to wait for me, eat," he says, while getting situated in his seat. "It's alright Kazunari-kun, we should eat together," Kuroko replied, if he was being honest, he's too nervous to eat.

"Thank you for the meal."

They ate quickly and then went off to the venue for Seirin's game.

* * *

Sadly, when they arrived at the venue, Takao and Kuroko had to part ways. Kuroko went and joined his team, and Takao was left alone. He walked around for a bit looking for a seat. Thankfully, he found a good seat to watch the game. He's not going to lie, he's very excited to watch the game, he can't wait to see Kuroko's moves as a spectator.

After a few moments, the teams headed onto the court to start warming up. He scanned the court to find Aomine and was surprised to not see him on the court. His surprise quickly turned to anger. "What the hell? Where's that bastard at? Did he really not show up!?" Takao asked angrily, which gained him a few annoyed looks from others watching. He didn't care though, Aomine really had the audacity to not show up to a game with his former best friend and teammate. What a fucking ass. "He better show up," he whispered to himself angrily while he watched Seirin warm up. They all looked a bit too tense, which was to be expected. Afterall, Touou is not the team to mess with. If they continue to be on edge, they're going to be at a serious disadvantage. He watched as Kuroko tried to make a shot and chuckled to himself a little. It bounced off the rim and went over to Touou's side of the court. Kuroko jogged over to their side to get the ball, but was stopped in his tracks by Imayoshi Shoichi, Touou's captain. They exchanged a few words and Imayoshi handed the ball over to Kuroko. He leaned in to whisper something to Kuroko, and the smaller teen's face twisted into one of panic after the captain's words sunk in. Takao's concern for his friend grew, and he wanted nothing more than to run over to the Seirin basketball player and take him away.

The buzzer went off, and all the players besides the starters went off the court. It was time for the game to begin. It was all or nothing from now on. If Seirin wanted to win, they needed to focus.

The referee threw up the ball.

Touou's center ended up getting the tip off. Everything else went downhill from there.

They underestimated them since Aomine was absent.

Touou gained a 10-point lead within the first three minutes.

Seirin constantly got the ball stolen from them.

Imayoshi was able to stop Kuroko countless times, Kuroko was benched.

The second quarter played out the same as the first.

Seririn's spirit was wavering just a bit, Kuroko looked hopeless.

During the third quarter Aomine arrived and widened the point gap.

Kagami had an injury and was unable to play at his full potential.

Seirin was exhausted at this point

Kuroko was sent back in, he faced Aomine and once again was crushed by him.

Takao stood up and screamed, "Don't lose hope Tet-chan!" but it was too late.

Their spirits were crushed by the fourth quarter.

Seirin was out of the Interhigh.

They lost.

* * *

Kuroko walked behind everyone while they headed to the changing room. No one in Seirin said a word. They were too shocked to say anything, they couldn't offer each other any consolation either. They worked so hard and it wasn't enough. Kuroko was on autopilot, they lost. He failed to help the team. He failed. He changed into clothes that weren't so sweaty and packed up. Slowly the members of Seirin trickled out of the changing room, leaving just Kagami and Kuroko by themselves.

Kuroko was just checking his bag to make sure everything was fine when next to him Kagami slammed his locker shut. He turned to Kuroko and clenched his jaw in anger. He didn't speak for a few moments, he just studied Kuroko. "I think, we should stop working together," Kagami said after a while of silence. "What?" Kuroko said in surprise.

"I said, we should stop working together, obviously we don't work out. I'll see you later, Kuroko."

Kagami walked out of the changing room, leaving Kuroko alone.

He couldn't help it, he burst into tears and that's how Takao found him five minutes later. He ran over to Kuroko and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, hey, Tet-chan, you're alright, I'm here," Takao whispered, trying to calm Kuroko. "It's… all my f-fault, Kazunari-kun. We lost today because of me. The team hates me, Kagami-kun hates me," Kuroko sobbed. Takao rubbed his back soothingly to comfort him. "Did they really say that Tet-chan? Or are you just assuming," he asked, wanting to make sure he didn't need to add any Seirin members to his shit list. "N-no, the other team members didn't say they hated me, but I feel like they do… besides, Kagami-kun said we shouldn't work together anymore. I— I feel like he hates me, I was supposed to assist him today— I was supposed to help him beat Aomine-kun. I promised him Kazu… I promised him that we'd beat the Miracles together, but I can't even do that, and I broke my promise." Takao internally cooed at 'Kazu' but he kept his composure and brought Kuroko to his feet.

"Well, Kagami's an ass, does he even know how valuable you are? You're an amazing teammate and friend Tet-chan, hell if I could, I'd snatch you from Seirin and bring you to Shutoku so we can play together," Takao said as he urged Kuroko to walk out of the changing room. He made sure he grabbed all of Kuroko's belongings and closed the door. "Here, I'll tell you what, since it's the weekend now, I'll stay over for the whole week. Just let me text my parents and then we can head over to your house," the point guard added. After taking out his phone and messaging his mom that he'll be staying over for the weekend, he slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders and directed him to the exit of the venue.

Kuroko wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Kazunari-kun, I'm really sweaty, don't put your arm around me or you'll get my sweat on you," he complained.

"It's okay Tet-chan, I'm fine with that."

Kuroko sighed in exasperation, but deep down he's glad that Takao is doing this for him. Takao could've just left him by himself that rainy day, but nope, he went over to Kuroko and talked to him. He was so glad that the point guard was his friend and was eternally grateful. Even now, Takao could've just left him in that changing room, he could've left him and never turn back— but he decided to stay with him for the whole week. Did he deserve Takao or his kindness? Probably not, but he never wants to lose him and that's for sure.

When they arrived at Kuroko's house, Takao went and put Kuroko's bag in the room while the other went to go shower.

Takao looked at the time and saw that it was around twelve and decided to order some take out for the both of them. After he placed his order for some pizza and pays, he went over to the couch in the living room and sat down. He leaned back and closed his eyes to try and clear his thoughts. Ever since the match his mind has been racing and it's giving him a headache.

Kuroko definitely didn't deserve everything that has been happening to him. He's such an angel— but life has been throwing so much shit to him, and it's not fair.

Still, it's Takao's personal goal to make sure that Kuroko knows he's loved.

He ends up falling asleep.

Kuroko gets out of the shower and sees Takao sleeping on the couch, and quickly gets him a blanket from his closet. He gently places it on Takao and smiles. He looks peaceful while sleeping, and it makes Kuroko happy that he doesn't seem to on edge anymore. Ever since the game, Takao's looked very agitated and tense, so seeing him in such a peaceful state makes Kuroko happy.

Though, his smile slowly fades when he's reminded of the game.

They were humiliated badly; they were absolutely destroyed by Touou and kicked out of the Interhigh. _"I've let down my Senpai, I've let down my team… if only I were stronger."_ He's even let down his Light, just like… Aomine. Kuroko's mind drifts to what Imayoshi said before the game.

_I'm looking forward to seeing you play, Phantom. Don't disappoint me like you disappointed Aomine._

"He knows," Kuroko whispered. "He knows what has been done to me, how I was treated, he knows, and he used that fact against me." A bitter taste was left in his mouth, Aomine told him, he told him everything, and the worst part is, that means that Aomine knew what he was doing.

It wasn't like he didn't know he was hurting Kuroko, and deep down, the small teen knew this too.

He always, always, always believed that Aomine meant no harm, that it was just rage and nerves from the game speaking— but nope. Aomine, he knew what he was doing, and he meant every single word he said.

_We don't need you anymore, I don't need you._

God, even Kagami thinks that way, he thinks that Kuroko is a burden, that's why he said those hurtful words.

_We should stop working together._

A stray tear fell down his face. "Am I really that hopeless?" he muttered. He certainly feels that way, and he hates that. He hates feeling so small, he hates crying over these silly things, and he hates his low self-esteem. He can't figure out why he always lets down his close friends and everyone else around him. Suddenly, he feels someone wiping his tears away, and looks up to see Takao with a napkin gently wiping away his tears. "Kazu-kun?" he whispered in confusion.

Takao melted at the nickname and smiled sadly at the other.

"Tet-chan, you dummy, I told you I was here for you anytime, so if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here," he told the shorter boy. Kuroko stopped crying and was now sniffling, which relieved Takao. "I thought you were sleeping," Kuroko admitted. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Takao waved his hand dismissively. "I wasn't fully asleep, so it's fine Tet-chan."

He then pulled in Kuroko for a hug again, knowing that he needed it. "Stop crying now Tet-chan, you're not useless, you're not a burden, you're so amazing and worth much more. I'm so sorry you felt that way— and that you've been struggling with this for so long… but now I'm here. I'm here to tell you that Aomine, Kagami, and whoever else hurt you are wrong and stupid." Takao started to become a little bit emotional and he softly laugh. "Tet-chan, you're making me such a sap."

Kuroko giggled a bit; Takao _was_ being super mushy right now.

"Cute," Kuroko mumbled.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the house and Takao went to go open the door. When he opened it, there was the pizza delivery guy and Takao smiled. "Ah, food's here!" he yelled to Kuroko who was still on the couch. "One large pepperoni pizza?" the pizza delivery guy asked. "Yup," Takao answered, before getting out tip for the delivery guy. "Thank you, sir," the guy said and left.

Takao walked back to the living room and placed the pizza box on the table.

"Let's eat Tet-chan!" Takao took a slice while Kuroko did the same. It was now close to one in the afternoon and they both were hungry.

"Hm, Kazunari-kun, I just want to thank you for everything. I've been a little annoying with all my crying and moping, haven't I, yet you still stayed with me and have been going out of your way to help me. I appreciate it," Kuroko confessed.

Takao lightly glared at Kuroko. "First of all, Tet-chan, you aren't annoying at all. Second, you've done the same for me too so we're even."

"Still, you didn't have to, and you still did— and I want to know, why. Why did you approach me that day?" Kuroko asked, setting down his slice to listen.

Takao shifted in his seat and finished up his slice. "Well," he began, "I don't have a particular reason, it was more so of a spur of the moment thing. It was a good decision too because now I'm friends with you, plus, you didn't have to keep in contact with me, but look where we are now."

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgement. "You're right."

They were silent for a few more minutes till Kuroko was reminded of something.

"You know, I never really noticed this until now, but Kazu-kun likes giving hugs, doesn't he," Kuroko teased, he laughed when he saw Takao flush bright red.

"Hey! Hugs are great! They make me happy! I like giving hugs!" Takao spluttered.

"I'm just teasing Kazunari-kun, I like your hugs," Kuroko admitted, and he smiled just a bit. Takao honestly made him feel better, lighter, happier somehow.

Kuroko was good for Takao too, he forgot all his problems and worries when he was right next to the blue haired teen, and he's happy with that.

* * *

**A/N:** woooo i actually finished a chapter in time. also, sorry that i wrote the match that way, i just suck at writing basketball matches. anywho, i just wanted to say that school sucks and it's totally kicking my ass right now :*

hope you enjoyed~

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

i bet you're all sick of me posting these after i update and then dip for a long period of time. i'm "officially" on hiatus and im going to re-write all my stories. life is kind of hard for me right now and after reading all my stories again, i realized how they could be improved. the key points of the story will still be the same, but my scenarios/situations may be different depending on how i feel like writing it. i am also considering moving (or at least cross-posting) on ao3 (archiveofourown). i'm still deciding and i need a lot of time to figure it out. if you're reading this and mad at me for no updates, i'm sorry and thank you for still waiting for me. i really do intend on finishing all my stories, but when i am not happy with what i put out because i want to update fast, i lose inspiration.

i love u all!

\- The Mysterious Rhea


End file.
